falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Dise Tunnels (Heroes)
The Dise Tunnels are an elaborate series of tunnels that span the area beneath the city of Dise. They were built to house the entire population of pre-war Dise in the event of a megaspell attack on the city. History Pre-War The tunnels were originally created by a wealthy stallion who owned most of the city before the war, Mr. Wallkirk. Not trusting the Equestrian run corporation Stable-Tec to protect non-Equestrian, Wallkirk built the tunnels under Dise himself to protect the inhabitants of the city in the event of a megaspell attack. Though, the true purpose of the tunnels was kept secret from the Equestrian government, instead of being advertised as a massive storm drain for the city, for the yearly storms that often flooded the city. During the construction of the tunnels, some demonstrations occurred throughout Dise protesting their construction as some believed them to be a secret Equestrian project. Even though the tunnels were built to protect against a megaspell attack they offered minimal protection from magical radiation, aside from the lowest levels. The choice to neglect magical radiation protections for the tunnels was an intentional one by Wallkirk, despite the relatively cheap cost of outfitting the tunnels with such protections and the advice of other people working on the construction tunnels. His reasoning behind this was that he felt that a war between Caledonia and Equestria was imminent and thus an attack from Equestria was more likely to occur than an attack from the zebra’s balefire bomb, despite being allies. So, the tunnels were built with the assumption that they would need to protect ponies from a direct attack from Celestia One, which would scorch the surface, but not release any magical radiation. Despite the massive amount of funds and effort put into the tunnels, they remained unfinished at the time the bombs fell. With many of the lower levels remaining still under construction. Post-War When the bombs fell, while Dise was not hit directly, the radiation consumed the city causing many to flee to the tunnel beneath the city. Though due to the lack of radiation shielding the radiation from the bombs slowly seeped into the tunnels causing the deaths of much of the population of pre-war Dise, and the ghoulification of those who did not die. In more recent times, the tunnels house many of Dise’s poorer residents on the upper levels, along with junkie and drug dealers. Though due to the expanse and disrepair the of the tunnels many of the communities that reside in them remain relatively independent and isolated. Which allows the tunnels to be used to smuggle people into Dise, without a passport, though the tunnel entrances in Parasite Mound. Along with this, each of the major gangs controls an entrance to the tunnels, though not all tunnel entrances in the city are under the control of a faction. While many of the upper levels remain relatively safe to traverse, the lower levels of the tunnels still posses many dangers. The most prevalent of which is the masses of feral ghouls that remain from when the bombs dropped. Beyond that, an orb, later discovered to be a part of Simple Heart’s soul, causes people to have visions leads many travelers to an early grave. 1 Category:Locations (Heroes) Category:Fallout: Equestria - Heroes